Man's Best Friend
by strongwolf4
Summary: Tails is forced to leave her forest home after it is attacked. She runs into a small child who is in danger, and saves him. Who's the small child? America of course! Since then they were inseperable and Tails remained at his side as his dog friend. This is how it all began.
1. Chapter 1

~Man's Best Friend~

~Prologue~

A Long time ago, in the 17th century, there was a dog. He had an amazing amount of strength, and could protect his forest from anything. Fire, floods, hunters, bears, enemy dog armies etc. From all of his brave fighting, he had many battle scars. He and his pack lived in Arua forest, which is located in what we now know as Queens middle village New York. Nowadays, the forest is guarded by fences and humans are not allowed in because of the animals that live there. Back then, it was bigger, with open space.

This dog was Dominick Of Arua Forest Colella. The Arua forest in his name show's where he's from, and since his mother and father swam the ocean from Italy to America, his last name was Italian. He was the leader of his pack in Arua forest. He killed any enemy that threatened his pack, be it other dog packs, bears, wolves, humans, etc. He won every war he was in. He had a wife, children, anything he could ever want. Except….one war. One war, drove him to madness, and he almost killed his daughter because of it. He was later killed by the enemy dog. Enraged, his daughter, who was next in line for leadership, wanted revenge. She ended the war by killing the enemy dog. She was Tails Of Arua Forest Colella. She was the strongest, fastest dog who ever lived. After she ended the war, she enjoyed many years of peace with her mate, friends and comrades. Until one day….

….

Tails could hear the screaming getting louder as she ran towards the cloud of smoke and the rising orange flames. _A fire and a blizzard! What hell is this? _She thought. Her paws could only carry her so fast. She could barely see from the snow and the smoke, since the smoke was making her eyes sting and tear. She eventually made it up to the top of the hill, panting. She looked, and all she saw was two armies, going at each other in a flurry of claws and fangs. Blood splattered the ground with the heavy smell of death. Tails stared the dog attacking at her army, he howled loudly, making the dead bodies around him more visible. She watched in horror until she heard a familiar scream.

"TAILS!"

A small cat came running towards her with another dog. They were panting, and bleeding.

"Mylo! Caitlin! For the love of god what's going on?!"

"Tails, we don't know. The enemy started this fire, and then began a fight. No there's a blizzard! Half of our soldiers are dead! We're trying our best to get them to leave but we can't! It's WAR!" The cat ended his statement with a cough of blood.

"Mylo!" Tails screeched. "Please, get out of the area! Both of you! You're wounded enough! I'll stay and fight!" She was stopped by a low growl from her friend.

"No, Tails, get out of here. Your our leader. The last thing we need is for you to get hurt."

Tails took a few steps back. "What?!" she yelled. "You're my friend and your telling me that?! I'm your leader and I order you to.."

"ENOUGH!" Mylo's angry yowl interrupted the intense conflict, and with the coming silence, they could hear more screaming from the soldiers jumping into pointless battle. "Tails, I love you. You need to leave. You may be the strongest, fastest dog that ever lived, but this fight is intense in a fire! What could happen to you? What if you got hurt or _worse?_ I'm your mate, I'd end up blaming myself! That's it. Tails, I want you to leave. Please leave and let us fight."

"Mylo, I can't do that! My leadership would be questioned! Also, you could all die! I also promised my father that I'd protect Arua Forest from danger! I must fight!" Tails wanted him to believe her, but he went on.

"We'll be ok! We will be. Trust me. We can fight. Also, I can fight greatly knowing you're my mate." He tried to let out a small smile, but it was hard in the heavy snow and heavy smoke. "I just want you to be safe. I'll howl for you when it's all over. I'll howl for you to let you know if we're alive or not. When I howl, come home." He stopped, hoping she could understand the rest.

"But Mylo.." she was stopped short by a loud yowl that rose up from their enemy. She watched in horror as the fire around him made him look even more terrifying then he already did.

"Go, Tails, now!" Mylo shouted. Tails looked down. She realized she had no choice. They would never forgive her if she fought, and they'd never forgive themselves if she died. "Yes.." she answered slowly.

"Be careful! I love you both!" She cried running away. Mylo was smiling, but his smile soon died when he heard another yowl. "Tails, help us!" he screamed down the hill at her. "Help us by escaping! HELP US!"

His last "Help us" echoed the skies, and the yelling of soldiers only got worse. Tails' tears only flew more, flying in the breeze. This time, the tears weren't from the smoke, they were from hurt. _My home…._ She thought. _My home…._

**Author's note!  
><strong>

**Sorry people.. I understand America and England aren't in the prologue, but they will be in chapter one! Woohoo! I'll update this story whenever I have free time. **

**FACT! PLEASE READ!**

**The name Tails is not copying Sonic The Hedgehog. Since Tails is my fursona, technically she's me as a dog. I call her Tails because that's what my friends call me in real life. **

**ALSO! It will be explained how they can talk. Well, I hope you enjoy my little fanfic! What's gonna happen to Tails? We will find out! Hasta la Pasta!**

**Tails**


	2. Chapter 2

~Man's Best Friend~

Chapter 1

Tails ran blindly through the blizzard. Her mind was swirling with thoughts, wondering what was going to happen to her now. The sound of the soldiers screaming had gotten quiet, but that was only because she was further away. She prayed that they would all come out alive. She thought of her father. What would he say? Would he approve of such behavior? _Her? Running away from the battle?_ Tails realized she was breaking herself down with so many negative thoughts. But she couldn't shake off the smell of death that plagued the hill.

Blindly, Tails felt her back paw hit a rock. "Ah!" she yelled stumbling forward. She rolled down the hill, thinking only of the fire and blood. She eventually came to a stop. _Ow!_ She thought as she got up and shook. _That hurt!_

Suddenly, she heard whimpering. Small, almost like a whisper, whimpering. She looked around, but could barely see anything through the blizzard. _Huh? What was that?_ She thought sniffing the air. All she could smell was snow. The snow had taken away any scent belonging to any animal or any human being. _Humans.._ she frowned at the thought. She shook it off. "Hello? Is-Is there anyone there?" she called.

She began to walk forward a little bit. Thank god she did. She paused and gasped when she saw a small, human child in a white smock with a red ribbon around the neck part, shivering. Holding himself. She couldn't believe this child was by himself! She looked around. Where was his mother and father?

"Hello? Hello?!" she called again, but the wind grew louder, and even without the wind her calls would have gone unanswered. _The poor child!_ She thought sympathetically. She knew what could happen to humans in the cold. They didn't have fur, so they couldn't really warm themselves. Also, their body temperatures are lower then a dog or cats, so if subjected to cold long enough, they could die. Tails frowned. _As long as I'm here the child will live!_ She pitied the child and, with that, jumped onto him, tucking him near her fur. The child gasped in shock and began to wail.

"No! It's ok! I'm your friend!" she spoke loudly so he can hear her over the loud wind. The child looked up at her smiling face, and began to close his eyes, his breathing steadying. "T-Talking doggie…" the child closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

"No! Don't sleep! If you sleep, your body temperature will go down even more! And when that happens, your whole body will grow cold and..and.." she stopped, realizing he was already unconscious. _Dammit!_ She grabbed him, bringing him closer to her chest, trying to keep him warm. She must've fallen asleep, because she realized everything went black.

…

The next morning brought sunlight. The wind had stopped and so did the snow. Tails got up and shook. She yawned, revealing her long Fangs. When she closed her mouth she remembered. _ The child!_ She looked down at the small child, and nudged his head with her nose.

"Wake up! Are you ok little one?' she asked, praying for a reply. The child slowly began to open his eyes, whimpering. He rubbed his eyes, then looked straight up at Tails. She sighed with relief to see that he was ok. The child gave her a confused look. "You talk, doggie?" he said in a cute, innocent voice. _Aww so cute!_ Tails wanted to squeal at the child's cute voice. _He remembered I could talk, yet he was only half awake at the time. Interesting._ She smiled, looking down at the child. "Yes little one I do talk!"

"Wow! How?"

"It's a long story." She couldn't possibly imagine this child being able to comprehend such a story. "Anyway, are you ok? Are you hurt? Why were you out here in a blizzard all by yourself?"

The child sighed. "Well, I wanted to play in the snow, but Engwand wouldn't let me! So I snuck out of the house and went to play, but when I got over here, I realized I didn't know how to get back and got scared. Then a blizzard came and it got really cold. I thought I was gonna die, but you saved me doggie!" He hugged her leg. "Thanks!"

Tails smiled but grew worried. _He doesn't even know how to get home? This is terrible!_ She looked down at him. "What's your name little one?" she asked softly.

"I'm a hero! I'm America!"

Holy crap. This child wasn't an ordinary child! He was a nation! And wait..did he say England?! ?! Tails came across quite a find here! She couldn't help but wonder how to get the child back home.

"So, anyway little guy, do you have any idea how to get back to your ho-"

A loud rumble interrupted her. She stared at the child with confused eyes. "I'm hungry.." he said softly, holding his stomach. _Oh boy…_ Tails thought nervously. _What do human children eat?_

**Author's note!**

**Cute little baby America has made his entrance woohoo! Tails has got her hands full now. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! Also, England! Why don't you watch your children better?!  
><strong>

**England: SHUT UP WANKER!**

**Heh, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>

**Tails**


	3. England

~Man's Best friend~

~Chapter 2~

Tails looked around. _No birds in sight…._ she thought, her hunting spirit flowing in. _What in the world do humans eat?!_ She was starting to get frustrated. Suddenly she looked up at a tree and saw three apples. _Apples!_ She thought pleased. _The last one's of the season!_ "Wait here, little one," she said softly.

With that she ran as fast as she could, like a blur, from where she was standing, up to the tree and snagged one of the apples. _I sniffed them all, and only two of them have worms. This one should be good!_ She ran back and gave it America.

"You run really fast doggie! Thank you for the apple!" he took a small bite, which turned into large bites, which turned into large mouthfuls. _Holy crap…this kid can eat! I guess humans are different though.._ Tails ended her train of thought there. _Oh my god…MYLO'S HOWL!_

She was dragged back into her train of thought when she thought of last night. Had she slept through Mylo's howl? No, she would've heard it! She would've heard it and woken up! She knew his howl. She knew she would've heard it! Then she thought for a moment…what if he didn't howl…because he didn't survive? Tails remembered what Mylo said…

_I'll howl to let you know if we're alive or not…._

Tails dropped her head in disappointment and began to shake. _No! No he can't be dead! No! NO!_

"Doggie, why are you crying?"

Tails didn't notice it, but he was right. She was crying. She shook her head, removing the tears. She stopped shaking her head, only to look out into the distance. _My poor comrades….dead? Father, I'm sorry…. _She brought herself down, cursing at herself for what she did. _I shouldn't have run! I should've stayed! _She began to shake again.

"Don't cry doggie! Let's get more apples!" America cheered. She looked up at him, questioningly. _He ate it that fast?_ Tails shrugged and figured humans have big appetites. Tails thought about what to do now. _I can't go back. I have no forest to protect, no comrades to rule over…it's over for me. _Then she stared down at America. Maybe…maybe she could live with humans?

GROSS, NO, YUCK! Tails shook her head. _Get yourself together. HUMANS. Humans KILL. Humans have GUNS. Humans make dogs and cats FAT. Humans feed cats and dogs SOFT SLOP. Humans drove your Native American friends AWAY. Humans attacked your COMRADES. _Tails shook her head and looked back at America. She remembered he was a nation, not TRULY human. _And he knows too…._ She thought. She thought about it a little more._ I'd be so alone if I live in a forest by myself…..and this kid must give England trouble! And he needs to get back home…..maybe I….Maybe….I should go with him! I could be their dog! Yeah! I don't want to be alone! _Tails didn't really like humans, but she put this aside for the little nation. She began wagging her Tail.

"Are you happy again, doggie?" America asked.

"Yes. How about I take you home?"

"Yay, let's go see Engwand! Engwand will love you!" America jumped up and down with excitement. Tails looked at the trek ahead of them. _It's a long walk…..I don't think those little legs will carry him that far. However, he did walk all the way here. _Tails realized it didn't matter it was still long. She picked him up by the scruff of his smock in her mouth.

"Weeee! Let's go doggie! I think it's that way!" he pointed forward. Tails smiled. "Ok then! Lets go!" she said cheerfully running ahead. "Weeee! This is fun doggie!" She kept running until they reached a small house. Tails stopped. The house was big. She could hear nervous, distressed shouts coming from inside.

"No, not there! Check by the market! No, you fools! Over there! AGHH! BLOODY HELL!"

The back door to the house slammed open, revealing a blonde in a suit. The blonde had a worried-angry like expression on his face. He was panting, his cheeks looked red from crying.

_He has a lot of eyebrows…._

"Engwand! Engwand it's me!" Tiny little America waved his small hand at the brit.

_THAT'S ENGLAND?! _

England looked at America with shocked, wide green eyes. "A-America? Where did you go?! I was running bloody everywhere looking for y- AMERICA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THAT DOG'S MOUTH?!"

Tails stepped back. She was scared of England's sharp tone. _Don't let the human scare you…..besides…this is America's guardian…and a nation._ "For the record, sir, I _saved_ him last night in a storm." Tails told him boldly. England stopped and shook. His shaking clearly visible. "That-That dog can talk?!" he shouted nervously. Tails would've snorted and returned a nasty comment, but unfortunately, little baby America was dangling from her mouth. "Engwand, this doggie is my friend! She's my doggie! She saved me and gave me an apple!" America defended.

England was too shocked by all of this to answer. He got himself together and looked at her with gleaming, angry eyes. "You stupid mutt, put him down!" he called angrily.

Tails flinched. She began to growl loudly and angrily. She HATED being called that. "Don't be mad, doggie! Engwand didn't mean it!" America pleaded. Tails calmed herself. _What would I do anyway, attack him and leave America here to greave?_ She sighed, and got ready to make her statement. "If I may say something sir, I don't think it was right of you to take your eyes off this child. He told me you said no to playing in the snow, but obviously you should've known he's a young boy and he'll do troubling things like sneak out! No disrespect, England sir, I'm sure you had a search party I'm sure, in fact we heard them before you made your grand entrance out the back door." Tails nodded towards the now half broken back door. "but if I hadn't found this child, this child would've died. And who would've been to blame? Not I. No, his guardian! You would've blamed yourself too and you know it."

England was amazed by the extremely intelligent speech Tails was making right now. For a dog, in his eyes, this was something. In Tails' eyes, this was normal. She sighed. "Anyway," she said putting America down, "he's home now. Your welcome." She began to stalk off. She clearly wasn't wanted here.

"No! Doggie don't go!" She jumped to the touch of America's small hands on her back left leg. "What- What are you doing?" she asked. "Don't go! You're my friend doggie! Engwand won't be mean to you again I swear! Just stay, please!" he said hugging her leg.

Tails shook. He wanted her here…she was so happy!

**Author's note!**

**Tensions are wearing thin. Tails could have a new home with America and England, or she can go live in the forest alone. Which will she choose? Also, will England even ALLOW her to stay? See you in the next chapter!**

**Tails**


	4. Acceptance

~Man's Best Friend~

~Chapter 3~

England watched furiously as America pleaded Tails to stay. He had felt threatened by the speech she had made. _Is she trying to intimidate me?!_ He thought angrily. _Why does America want her to stay?! She's just a dog!_

"No! I won't allow it!" England yelled. "You can go back in the forest and hunt your bloody birds for all I care!"

Tails flinched to his insulting words. America turned around, annoyed. "Engwand! She saved me! She's cute and nice and gave me food! She can talk! She's strong and fast! She could protect us!"

"_I_ protect us!"

"From who?!"

"From _SPAIN!"_

America shivered. England and Spain were not on good terms at the time. England had warned him to beware of Spain. Tails realized this and immediately spoke. "You know, I'd be a pretty good war dog. I'm very good at fighting."

"Yeah, sure dog," England insulted. Tails frowned. "You obviously don't know who I am." She taunted. England flinched at her taunting tone. "Listen, you're a nation, aren't you? Don't tell me you don't leave America by himself sometimes to go back to your country to check on things,' she provoked as strongly as she could. "So let's make a deal. I'll help you watch him, and be his friend with you. And when you leave, my turn to protect him will _fully_ begin. Deal?" she thought she was making a fair bargain.

"_Why _would I make a deal with _you?_" England sneered. "You're technically just inviting yourself in now!"

"No I'm not. _America_ invited me in."

England flinched. _No Fair!_ He began to shiver when Tails started to walk up to him. He examined her closely when she walked up the back stairs. _She looks strong._ England gulped. She held out her paw, waiting for his hand. "Deal?" she repeated.

England thought about it for a moment. He did indeed worry when he left America alone. Also, he needed a friend. England also thought about her offer as a war dog._ She looks strong…she can come in handy…especially when we train war dogs…_"Deal." He agreed, giving her his hand. "Yay, doggie can stay!" America called, jumping up and down waving his arms in the air.

Tails smiled. "I'm Tails, by the way," she was finally able to say her name. England jumped back.

"Tails? As in, Tails Of Arua Forest Colella?!" he was amazed.

"You've heard of me?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes! You saved us from the monster dog that was attacking us and…eating us…" he ended his sentence with a gulp.

With a sigh of sadness Tails remembered back to the war she had fought in years ago. Her enemy had not only killed her father and tried to seize Arua Forest for his own, but also ate _humans. Disgusting!_ She thought._ I hate humans, but even _I _nor any other animal would do that! Thank god I killed him…_

England stood up straight, clearly showing respect for Tails now. "So, what are you doing here, poppet? Shouldn't you be ruling your forest?"

Tails sighed. She explained everything that happened the previous night. England listened in horror. Tails looked at the ground sadly. _I don't think I'll ever be able to tell that story without crying…_she saw her tears hit the ground. England smiled. "Don't cry, poppet. I'm sorry I treated you with such disrespect." He bent down. "I didn't know who you were. I'm sorry. Of course you could stay,' he said softly. Tails stopped crying and smiled. She shook her tears away and shook his hand. "Thank you, sir, thank you."

"My pleasure."

Tails and England stared back at America, who was playing with a rabbit. "I think I can trust him with you. And I'll take you up on that offer as a war dog. You'll lead the war dogs, ok?" England had his turn to make a bargain.

Tails' heart stopped. Her heart began again with beats of joy. _I can…lead again?_ She wagged her tail with happiness. "I accept." She said with pride.

"Good." England said happily.

"Tails! My rabbit ran away! Help me catch him!" America called. Tails looked at England for a sign of if-it-was-ok-or-not look on his face. England nodded towards America and simply replied with a smile, "Go ahead."

Smiling, Tails bounded down the stairs, running towards America. "I'm coming!" She called. Tails was so happy she had humans to stay with. _These…These nations are the only humans I will ever love._

**Author's note!**

**Tails has been accepted, woohoo! She will enjoy peace with America and England For some time. But who knows what's in the distant future? Thank you for reading! **

**Tails**


	5. Canada

~Man's Best Friend~

~Chapter 4~

Eventually nighttime came. Tails was tired from her speech and all her playing today. _Sleep would be nice…._

"But Engwand! I don't wanna sleep yet! Can't I play a little more?" America begged. England chuckled. "No America, it's late, and you need sleep! You're still young, and that's crucial for a child." England smiled. "I don't need sleep. I can stay up _just_ fine. I'm not even tir...*yawn*"America ended his protest with a yawn. England raised one of his many eyebrows. "Not tired huh? You just yawned."

"No I didn't! That was a…*yawn* a…"

Tails thought it was cute the way he was trying to get out of sleep. She used to do the same when she was little. "Goodnight, America," England said softly in his room. "Call me if you need anything." He walked down the hall, away from the room. Tails sat up. "He's quite a handful, huh?"

"No kidding, his brother isn't even this bad."

Tails flinched. "He has a brother? Who?" she asked curiously. England smiled. "Besides me, he has Canada." He answered. _Oh, that's right!_ Tails thought. _My uncle lives between the American and Canadian border!_ "Wow, two brothers," Tails snorted. "What a pain."

England looked at her questioningly. "Did you ever have any brothers?" he asked, trying not to sound nosey. "Only one," she answered softly. "Really? Who?" England was now fully interested. Tails sighed. "Just a brother. But, he died, a long time ago." She said bleakly.

"Oh, I see…I'm sorry…" England replied. "How did he die?"

"That doesn't matter," Tails quickly tried to end the conversation. "I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight." She muttered walking out of the room.

"Goodnight," England called back quietly. Tails passed America's room, but stopped when she heard a small whisper.

"Tails! Tails come here!"

Tails obeyed the whisper and walked slowly into America's room. He was laying in his bed, half his body covered by blankets. He poked his head out. "Tails! Is Engwand asleep?"

"I guess…"

"Tell me a story…please?"

Tails gulped. She never a told a _human_ child a story before. Was it any different then a kit or pup story? She thought for a moment of what she could tell. She smiled. _I know one._

She began to tell the story of her father. Her father's battles, strength, and adventures. When her story ended, America was already asleep. She smiled. _Goodnight little guy._

She began to tiptoe out. "Tails…" she heard America mumble. "America, you're still awake? You should go to sleep n…"

"Stay with me. Please?" he asked softly. Tails sighed. England had told her how America gets scared at night. "Ok." She said softly. She jumped into his bed and snuggled beside him, warming him with her fur. "Goodnight Tails," he said softly. "Goodnight," she replied softly.

….

The next morning brought a surprise. Tails was sitting in the front of their house, watching America play, while England went to go fetch something. "Hey, I'm back!" Tails and America looked up to England's call. Tails looked confusingly at the child England held. _Wait…that must be…_

"Canada!" America cheered. _Canada? Oh, Canada! _Tails remembered the talk with England last night. England put Canada on the ground, letting him walk slowly to America. His little toddle made Tails smile.

"H-Hi America. Wh-Who's that doggie?" he questioned softly. _Thank god I'm a dog. I can hear better then humans, and I definitely need it to hear this kid! He speaks in whispers!_ "That's Tails!" America yelled. "She's my new doggie!"

"Does she bite?"

"No, she doesn't bite! She talks!" America defended. Canada took a step back. "Sh-She talks?"

"Hi!" Tails called to Canada. Canada jumped behind America's back. Nervously, he was shaking. "Don't be scared, Canada! She's nice! Come on, we'll go see her!" America reassured him. England smiled as they walked up to Tails slowly, and began talking. _How cute, _Tails thought, _they get along so well! So cute!_

"Well, I've got to go run errands. You'll watch them, Tails?"

"Of course."

"Good. Be back in a bit!" England called as he walked away. Tails smiled as she watched America and Canada play. She watched the trees flowing in the breeze, and the sun's warmth showed the end of winter, and grass and flowers were already appearing._ That blizzard must've been the last thing close to a snowstorm we'll get for the year, _she thought happily. "Tails," America came up to her slowly. "Yeah, America?"

"I'm hungry. Canada's hungry too!" he said. Tails sighed._ I guess I have to feed them. But I don't know how to cook yet…although…_

"Hey, when I lived in the forest, there was a berry field not to far from where I lived. You wanna go there?" she offered. America and Canada smiled.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go there!" America cheered. "Come on, Canada let's go!" he pulled Canada's arm as they began to run ahead.

"Hey…hey! Slow down!" Tails raced after them. _Damn, their fast!_ She thought. Watching these kids was a full time job on it's own!

**Author's note!**

**Canada has made his appearance! Thanks for reading! XD**

**Tails**


	6. Badger

~Man's Best Friend~

~Chapter 5~

**People! Before we start this thing…a word. I know Canada was raised by France, but I've seen a lot of Doujinshi and pictures of America and Canada as kids playing with each other. So I picked it up from that. That is why I added Canada. Ok let's begin.**

"I SAID SLOW DOWN DAMMIT**!" **Tails called loudly. America and Canada jumped when they heard her yowl. She ran up to them, panting. "I-I-I'm HERE." She panted. "It-it's this way…" she continued to press forward, while America and Canada played around her.

"I spy something Blue!"

"The sky?"

"Yeah!"

_They get along so well. I wish my brother loved me this much…._Tails continued walking them through the forest she once called home. Eventually, they made it to a big field. "Woah!" America gasped. "It's huge!" Hearing America's outbreak, Canada came out of the shadows. "Woah, your right. It is big." He murmured. Tails smiled. "Well, go pick some! There are blueberries in there, so bring some back, and maybe…" she bent down to their ears. "We'll _force_ England to make a pie. Sound fun?" she smirked.

Tails didn't get a reply from America, as he was already running into the field. "Ok. Sounds fun!" Canada replied softly, running into the field.

"Be careful, you two! England will shoot me if something bad happens to you!" _I wouldn't be surprised if he did,_ she thought with a snort.

Five minutes had passed, and Tails figured that was enough time. She let out a small howl, calling them back. The first to come back was Canada. "Impressive!" Tails commented. "You have a lot of berries! England's gonna cry when he sees these!" she laughed. "Why? I don't want to make him cry!" Canada whined.

_This kid obviously doesn't have America's sense of humor,_ Tails frowned. She looked into Canada's violet eyes. "It was just a joke. I mean, we'll _really_ have him at work on that pie I mean!" she smiled. Canada's fear drifted away, and he smiled. "Hey, where's America? I howled, he should be here!" Tails looked around, worried.

"Help!"

Tails only needed to hear it once. "Stay here," she told Canada abruptly. She hurried into the field, sniffing for America. "America?!" she called.

"Help!"

She dashed into the center of the field, and stopped in shock. America's smock was caught on a branch, and in front of America, was a snarling badger. It gritted and bared it's teeth at America.

"Tails! Help me!" he wailed. The badger made a hungry leap at America, but met Tails' claws instead. Tails pushed the badger back with all her might and it went flying across the field._ This one is strong!_ Tails had fought badgers before. Tails knew it wasn't over, because she could see it's gleaming eyes coming towards her. She bent down in a battle defensive position, and the badger leapt at her, striking it's claws at her face.

"TAILS!"

Tails flew to the ground, bleeding. "I-it's ok…" she stammered, getting up. "I-I'm ok."

She snarled at the badger, baring her teeth. She leapt at it, raking her claws against it's flank, sending it off in a flurry of blood and yowls. She was panting now, the wound on her face stinging. She walked over to the branch and ripped America's smock from it's clutches. He ran up to her and hugged her right front leg, crying.

"Tails! I was so scared! It was gonna kill me! I-I…" he continued crying. "America, America, shh! It's ok," she said softly, trying to calm him. "It's ok! Don't worry! It's gone."

"But it hurt you!"

"What? This? HAH! It doesn't hurt! It's so small. The badger's attack barely even tickled."

"I-I feel like it was my fault you got hurt…" 

"No! No it's not! It's ok. Stop crying." Tails decided to change the subject to make him feel better. "Did you get any berries?" she asked softly.

America sniffed. "Well…I-*hic!*" Tails ears twitched to his hiccup. She narrowed her eyes. "You were eating them instead of collecting them weren't you?"

"No!"

"You've got jam ALL OVER your face. Also, some on your smock"

America blushed. Tails sighed. "Come on, let's go. I'm sure Canada will share his berries with you." She lead him out of the field. America clung to her front right leg, still shaking.

_Poor kid. I remember when I had an experience like that. _She thought of her times in the forest as a pup. They eventually made it back to Canada.

"What happened to you?!" he cried, looking at Tails' wound and America's ripped smock. Tails sighed. "Badger attack."

"How do we explain this to Engwand?" America murmured. _Good point…._ Tail thought. _Good point…_ "I'll figure it out," Tails said with a shrug. They began to walk back, the sun was setting behind them. They made it back when the moon was rising. There to greet them at the front door was England. _Oh great. He looks pissed._

"There you are!" he called angrily. "Where the bloody hell were y- Oh my god. Tails! Your bleeding!"

"Hey, you're not the only one to notice!" she called back sarcastically. "Hey, I'm worried about you! You could at least thank me for that!" England called with a sneer.

"Heh, heh, yeah I know brit," Tails snorted with a smile. "Anyway, we came across a badger. No biggy! They came out ok, I protected them."

"Thank god you're all safe! Come inside dinners ready. And America clean yourself up! You're a mess." England ordered.

When inside, Tails fixed her wound up and walked to dinner. England looked at her, impressed. "You can heal your own wounds? That's Impressive." He complimented. Tails shrugged. "Thanks. My friend used to heal all our wounds, I kinda learned from her." She boasted.

"She was clearly good," England replied.

"Come on, Tails! Eat!" America called through a mouthful of food. Tails looked over to her food and sniffed.

_BLEH! I should just go hunting…_

"Eat it Tails, or it'll get cold," England ordered.

_It smells burnt…_ Tails thought. She took a small bite. Immediately she swallowed fast and drank her cup of water. _That was TERRIBLE! I guess England can't cook. I wonder America is still eating it…_

"I'm going hunting."

"Tails, I already made your food! That's impolite you know."

Tails sighed. Slowly and painfully, she ate her food. Hating every last bit of it. At the end of dinner England left with Canada to take him home, and he ordered Tails to send America to bed.

"Tails, I don't wanna go to bed. I'm not tired!"

"Oh no, that won't work on me! Come on, I'll stay with you if you want."

With that, they ran into his room and fell asleep. The next morning was peaceful. America had gone to play and England and Tails were outside the house tending to things

"Tails! Engwand! I made a new friend! Look!" America came running up with another child. The child was taller then him, but looked nice.

"Hello there!" England called. "What's your name?"

"Hi! I'm Davie!"

**Author's note!**

**I sincerely hope the top was clear. And about the ending…yes Davie is here. **

**I think you all know what happens next. See you in the next chapter!**

**Tails**


	7. Eternal Life

~Man's Best Friend~

~Chapter 6~

Tails dreamt that night. She may be sleeping in a warm, human bed, but in the forest, she had a nice, warm cave. Sometimes she would nap in a field, feeling the warm sun. Her dream was perfect, just what she needed after the terrifying night she had nights before.

"Wake up Tails, wake up!"

America's voice woke her the next morning. She was tired from her fight with the badger two days ago. _I shouldn't be tired after a fight like that…what's wrong with me all of a sudden?_ She shook her head, trying to get herself together.

"Are you ok Tails? You don't look so well," America murmured concerned.

"I'm ok, just tired," she smiled. _It would've been great if he'd let me sleep more…_

"Sh-should I have let you sleep?" America stuttered.

_You read my mind kid. _She sighed softly. "No, I'll get up. Did England make you breakfast?" _God knows I'm not bringing him close to the forest again…_

"Yeah! He made some for you too if you want!" he yelled cheerfully.

_OH GOD NO. I _must_ remember to tell England to let me hunt for myself. I miss my bird meat_. Her stomach growled to the thought of it.

"Uh, you can have my share. I'm gonna go hunting, ok?"

"Oh! Can I come?"

"No."

"But I wanna…"

"No!"

America jumped back, surprised. Tails sighed, fearing she had scared him. "America, I'm gonna go by myself because the last time a brought you to the forest, you almost died. Why don't you go play with Davie?"

"I don't think he's awake yet…" he answered bleakly.

"You won't leave me alone unless you come, won't you?" Tails narrowed her eyes, annoyed. _I remember when Mylo was like this…_she thought of her past with her mate.

"Nope! Hahahaha!" he laughed.

_Very funny._ "Ughh, I guess you can come…I'm gonna be fast! And PLEASE! Stay away from anything dangerous! PLEASE." She begged. America tilted his head, confused. "The only dangerous thing is badgers! You can take them!" he complimented.

"Thanks for the compliment, but there's WAY worse then that in the forest. Like snakes, and wolves and bears…and stuff."

"And stuff?"

"I don't know! Poison ivy?"

"Wazzat?"

_You know I can break a neck faster then you could move your foot…_she wanted to tell him this, but she couldn't say that to his cute little face. Giving in, she began to prod to the front door. She opened it quietly and walked out, America on her heels. _He's still following me? Man, that Davie kid should keep him busy. _She kept walking until she found a nice place in the forest, where she could hear a hawk cawing. She looked around, eager to see it pecking at a dead rat or mouse. _Nothing._ She looked to the skies, it wasn't there. _Dammit, it must be in the trees. But it sounds hungry, so it may take off soon._ She began to ready herself for a hunt.

"Tails, what are we doing?" America questioned.

_Quiet!_ "Shh… I'm hunting. I'm going to catch a hawk, so stay low and quiet, or it'll fly away."

"Oh, ok!" he answered smiling.

Tails smiled. "Here, stay low to the ground. Don't move. STAY QUIET. And watch…" she ended the little lesson with a smirk of pride. _Heh, it's like when I taught Mylo to hunt!_ America did absolutely everything she said. He looked cute. Tails looked up into the sky, after hearing a hawk shoot out of a tree. _Gotcha._

Immediately, she leapt up into the air. While she jumped, she heard a gasp of amazement from America down below. She came close, and grabbed the hawk's neck, the snap it made when she bit it echoed the sky, and it's dying caw as well. She landed back in front of America, holding the dead hawk in her mouth. It's warm scent made her hungrier.

"That was amazing Tails!" America commented. His gaze fell onto the hawk, and he frowned sadly. "That poor hawk though…"

_Aw. I forgot humans don't do this…especially human children. _"Well, that's how nature is America. Other animals kill each other for food. That's just how it is. I do it because I grew up doing it and to me, bird meat tastes good. Let's go home ok? Maybe Davie's up."

America smiled. "Yeah! Let's go see Davie!" he cheered running ahead.

"Wait, dammit, wait! Don't run ahead you'll get lost! Stop! AMERICA!"

….

That night, Tails dreamt again. This time, of Mylo. She dreamed of the times they spent together, fighting together in battle, or being with each other day and day.

_I'm sorry Mylo…._

The next morning brought a lot of sunlight. Tails got out of bed and walked outside.

"Morning!" England called

_He's doing laundry. Hah._ Tails snorted.

"Where's America? She asked. England nodded towards a few houses down. "He's playing with Davie." He said softly. Tails smiled. _I remember when I used to play with Caitlin when we were little._ Tails shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about her friends. It wasn't healthy.

"You going hunting?" England asked, folding a blanket.

"Yeah, in a little bit." She said with a shake.

The day went by normally. Everything was as it is. Until….

"Tails! Engwand!" America's distressed wail sounded from outside. England and Tails dashed outside. "What's wrong?" England asked trying to sooth him. "I-I- I got a splinter!" America held up his bloody finger.

England smiled. "It's ok, it's just a splinter. I'll get it out ok?"

"I got it," Tails interrupted. She pushed England aside and he landed on the ground with a OOF! Tails looked at his wound. She studied it carefully. She gently put her teeth onto it, getting ready to pull.

"Ahh!" America wailed. Tails took a step back. "I didn't even pull it yet…" she said softly.

"Sorry…" he murmured. Tails gently took the small piece of wood in his finger, and pulled it out. America let out a small wail and began to tear a little.

"Don't cry! Stay strong!" Tails said encouragingly. America sniffed. "It's just a small splinter, no biggy," Tails reassured him. America looked at her with admiring eyes. "Yeah your right!" he said proudly. "I'm strong! I'm a hero!" he yelled running inside. Tails smiled as he ran and England stood himself up.

"You stole my thunder you know," England scowled at her.

Tails shrugged. "Eh, I'm used to doing that stuff for kits and pups anyway. When he ran over crying it would've taken you or any other human _FOREVER_ to get it out with your fingers. Now with_ fangs,_ their nice and sharp so the pull is fast and easier."

"It would not take a long time!" England snarled.

"Ok sure." Tails shrugged, laughing.

"Bloody wanker…" England murmured as they walked back to the house. "I can hear you. Dogs hear better then humans, you know." She teased.

"Shut up!" he yowled.

That night, Tails wasn't as tired. _I guess it's because I've pushed the thoughts of my friends away?_ She thought.

"Tails?" America's soft voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she replied softly.

"You've been doing a lot for me lately, and, well…thank you."

"America, you say thank you to me every time I do something for you like a good boy. Why are you telling me now?"

"Because…just because." He looked up at her with big blue eyes. "Tails, you'll be with me forever right? Like Engwand?"

Tails heart stopped. _Oh god how I wish that true._ "America, that's a very hard thing to ask. I mean, I…"

"Tails…will you?" he begged with blue eyes.

Tails sighed. "America, let me tell you something that my father once told me. Everyone has a destiny. We are all born, we all live a life, and eventually, we all die. You are a nation. You'll live forever. I am a dog. I'll die one day. But, you'll remember me in your heart. Ok?"

America was lost in thought. _Perhaps I told him a little too much…._

He smiled. "Ok! I'll always remember you." He said, placing a small kiss on her nose. "Goodnight!"

Tails smiled. "Goodnight." She replied. _Live forever….I wish….._

Tails awoke in a dream. She looked around, nothing but black all around her. _Has father summoned me into a dream again?_ She looked around for the old dog. "Dad?" she called standing up with a shake.

"Tails….."

Tails' ears flicked up to the voice. "Hello?" she called again. This wasn't her father, nor any of the other spirits she came in contact with in her dreams. She looked around, curiously. On the alert, she sat in place, not moving.

"Tails….."

"Quit whispering my name! It's creepy! Now who are you?!" Tails called angrily. For a second, she figured it was nothing but a dumb dream. Suddenly, a bright light appeared. It grew bigger and bigger until….

_GAH! Too bright!_

Tails shielded her eyes from the light. Eventually, it calmed down and Tails could look ahead again. Her eyes widened with astonishment. A beautiful human being, female, gazed at her. The light around her was purifying and warm, and made Tails feel happy. She had a reassuring look on her face, as if to say, everything's-gonna-be-all-right. Tails tried not to wet herself. Suddenly, she began to come closer. Tails backed up nervously.

"St-stay back!" she ordered. The spirit just chuckled. "Don't be scared Tails. I'm here with a gift for you."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"Don't worry about that! I'm here with a gift for you," she repeated. She went closer to Tails and smiled. "Eternal life."

"Excuse me?"

"Eternal life. You've made a strong bond with a nation, and he will need someone to protect him and be there by his side. England can't do it forever."

Tails twitched her ears to that last statement. "What does that mean?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing. Anyway, I have for you eternal life. You will never die. But, you are given this for a reason. To protect and be there for America. Do you understand?" the spirit asked seriously.

Tails was still trying to comprehend all this. By now she understood. _I have another destiny dad,_ She thought proudly. _I get to protect America!_

"I understand. And I accept."

"That's all I needed to hear," the spirit answered. She began to glow really bright again. Without warning, Tails' eyes opened and she was back in America's room. She sat up, panting. She looked at her paws. _I'm…immortal?_ She was too amazed to speak. She began to shiver. Then, she began to smile. _I'm immortal!_ _I can't believe it!_

**Author's note!**

**Tails is now IMMORTAL. This has turned into some fantasy sort of thing XD**

**Well that's it! See you in the next chapter!**

**Tails**


	8. Goodbye for now

~Man's Best Friend~

~Chapter 7~

_THIS FREAKIN HAPPENED. IT FREAKIN HAPPENED! _Tails was still freaking out over her new eternal life. She must've fainted, because after staring at her paws and shaking for five minutes, everything went black.

The next morning, she woke up before America. Footsteps in the hall indicated that England was up though. _Good! He must know about this! _She immediately ran out the door, thinking of how she should tell him this. _Will he even freakin believe me? I mean he's England!_ She tried to think of how to explain it to him, but she felt her paws skid on the floor, bringing her to a stop. _This is insane. He'll never believe me…._she thought about giving up, but thought another moment. _No! He'd figure it out anyway, from me living for so long! I'm telling him! _She began to stomp towards England. She saw him and stood there. _Ok, here we go._

"No, I'm good. How about you?"

Tails stopped. England just said that outta nowhere. _Is he talking to me?_ She was confused. She shook her head, remembering why she was here. _Ok here goes._

"Oh, stop! Your killing me!" England began laughing.

_What?_

She prodded forward a little, curious. "England, what the hell is going on?" she asked out of curiosity. England paused, his green eyes widened. He began to turn red with embarrassment.

"Well?"

"Um, uh, well, I, I thought you knew!"

"Huh?!"

"About my fairy!"

"About you're WHAT?"

"My fairy!"

Tails was in shock. Then confusion. _What, does he have a unicorn too?_ She didn't know how to react. "England, can-can you see spirits? And other strange things like that?"

England was so red he looked like a tomato. "Y-yes," he answered bleakly. "You think I'm a _freak_ now don't you?" he looked away shyly.

"No, I see ghosts too sometimes."

"What?" he said turning around.

"Yeah! Dog eyes and cat eyes are stronger then human eyes. When there's a spirit, we see it immediately." She tried to make him calm down. Apparently she was doing a good job, because the red on his face was fading, and his breathing began to calm. "I-I thought I was the only one…" he stammered.

"Well your not." She answered bleakly. "Maybe, maybe you'll believe me when I tell you, that…that…"

"What?"

"Well, last night…Well…I…I see spirits in my dreams, usually my father or my brother or some of my fallen friends or comrades. They deliver me good news and warnings. Last night, none of them visited me. Instead, a great spirit visited me…she was beautiful….she glowed a lot….and…she…she…"

"What?"

"She…She gave me eternal life…."

"_What?"_

"_Yep._ That's it. Feel free to not believe me. I understand."

England smiled. "I believe you. You were visited by the spirit of life. I've yet to see her, but has told me of her. Eternal life, eh? I guess you'll live as long as us. It's like she wanted you with us forever or something."

Tails smiled. _That's exactly what I wanted too…._ "Well, she told me I have to protect America and be there by his side and be his friend forever. I…honestly…am happy."

England shuddered at her words. The spirit wanted _her_ to be by America's side forever? _What about me?_ England shook his head. _No. We're both here for him._ "Well, that's nice." He smiled. "I guess that's that! How are you gonna tell America?"

"Well, I don't know. Easier then how I told you I guess. I mean, he's only a small child. Like he can comprehend all this." She chuckled.

England chuckled. "Just wait 'till he wakes up. He'll be so happy."

"I know."

America eventually woke up, and Tails told him the news. Tails had never seen a child so happy. He hugged her legs and began crying. The funny part, was that she began crying too. They were tears of joy. It was amazing. _Thank you great spirit, thank you._

….

A few months passed, and everything was normal as usual. _Winter's coming though. Also, that Davie kid is starting to get bigger._ Tails was lost in thought. _Well, at least when America plays_

_with him I have me time. _She yawned and plopped herself down on the floor. She yawned again, and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep. She was quickly awakened by a call from England.

_Just ignore it and maybe it'll go away._

"Tails! Answer me, damn you!"

_Ignoring…._

Immediately she heard stomping coming towards her. _Oh great, he's _coming. "TAILS!" England screamed. Tails opened her eyes and picked her head up, looking at him. _"What?"_ She said with an attitude.

"Don't give me that tone of voice missy! Anyway, I have something _very_ important to tell you."

"OH MY GOD. YOU FINALLY COOKED SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T TATSE LIKE CRAP!" Tails wagged her tail, pleased with her insult.

"SHUT UP WANKER!"

"HAH!"

"Tails, seriously. I'm _SERIOUS."_

Tails stopped wagging her Tail, concerned. "Oh, so you _are_ serious…."

"That's what I just said, wanker!"

"HAH!"

"Tails, _please_."

"Oh ok, what?" she sighed stopping her tail from wagging. England sighed. "I-I have to go back to my own country soon."

"_What?"_

England bunched his hands into fists. "That damn France! We've been at war for a while. I'm….I'm running out of money…."

Tails sighed. "I understand. Troubles at home. Reminds me of my war days." She began to flashback to her days fighting to keep her leadership in Arua Forest. She was jogged back to England when he interrupted her.

"Tails, this is when your turn watching America _truly_ commences. Do you understand? While I'm gone, you _must_ watch over him at all times. _Much _more then you do now. We made a bargain, and you promised the spirit of life you'd watch over him. Don't you understand?"

"Of course I understand Dumbass!" she yowled impatiently.

"Don't talk to me like that! Anyway, _please_ watch out for America while I'm gone, ok? I'm counting on you, so is the spirit of life."

Tails smiled. "I will, of course I will! Trust me, he'll be ok. God forbid anything happens to him, I'll slit the throats of anyone who threatens us."

"Ok, you don't need to go that far."

"Yes I do."

"No, not really."

"Yes."

"Whatever, Tails! Just_ please_ watch out for him!"

"I will, dammit, I will! Listen, I wouldn't have agreed to the bargain if I didn't want to watch him. Also, I promised you and the spirit. So, I'm going to watch out for him no matter what." _I hope I can do better then how I failed to protect my pack…._She thought of the night she ran off from the battle. She shook the thought away. _No, I'll do better! I'll do better! For America!_

"I trust you Tails," England said smiling. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

Tails nodded. "I guess it is. Good luck against France."

"Stupid frog face…."

"HAH!"

"Stop doing that!"

"HAH!"

"GRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Ah, get out of here, England! Go get France!" she yelled encouragingly. England calmed himself, then smiled. "Ok. I'm going to say goodbye to America now. See you later, Tails."

"See you later, brit." Tails sighed. England began to walk away towards America. America began sobbing, holding England's legs. He bent down and began talking to him. Tails flicked her ears. She could hear the whole conversation. _It's so sad….they love each other…..it feels like the day I lost my father….._she thought of how loud she howled the moment he was dead. It was sad. England got up, and began to walk away, waving back to them. Tails raced over to America, and England turned around not looking back. "You ok kid?" Tails asked softly. 

America grabbed her legs and began sobbing. Tails sighed. "It's ok, America. You have me! You're not alone. I understand how alone feels, trust me. But I'm here. I'll watch out for you, I promise. I'll be here for you, I promise."

America sniffed. "Really?"

"Of course really!" she yelled._ Seriously I will!_

That night, Tails tucked America into bed. "Goodnight," she said softly. "Tails," America's small murmur called her over.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

Tails frowned. "I stay with you every night."

He smiled. "All the more reason for you to stay with me!"

_Heh heh smartass_. She was amused by his tone. "Let's go to sleep already dammit," she said sarcastically. She jumped in with him. "Goodnight Tails," he said softly. "Goodnight America," she said softly. 

_I'll take care of you, don't worry…._

**Author's note!**

**So, England has left for a while. I hope I'm right about that XD Tails is left to watch America. Let's see how everything will work out! See you in the next chapter! XD**

**Tails**


End file.
